col_2fandomcom-20200216-history
The Berserker
is a powerful Epic Warrior Hero who has a combination of high hp and atk boosted by a great defensive divine skill and is able to stun the highest hp target in range and taunt them. He is one of a select group of who are able to achieve Enlightenment. His aid skill is also incredibly powerful at it's max level limiting the amount of life a hero can lose in any 1s time frame to 15% of their max. The Berserker is able to attain Enlightenment. Doing so improves nearly every aspect about him, complete information can be found on The Berserker Enlightenment. Appearance is a warrior type dwarf who wields a giant sword and dons a heavy set of armor. His image is a fitting representation of his combination of strength and fortitude. Hero Skill His active skill is very powerful and it function's exactly how it's description reads, however it can be tricky to understand what he is going to target and what is his 'range'. For this you must understand a few things, he will only use his ability on targets which he is engaged with in combat. When Heroes first aggro one another they pick out the hero who is closest to them and head towards them to get into range. Heroes have different aggro ranges depending on the game mode. For instance during a base raid the attacking heroes aggro the closest target, while enemy heroes aggro from about 12 tiles away. Also Heroes support one another, so when an ally aggroes an enemy they may choose to do the same, and when one of their allies is attacked they may choose to support as well, but this all depends on how close the allied heroes are to one another. When The Berserker is not aggroed to any enemy heroes he will use his skill on any enemy including buildings and walls which are in his range (referring to his aggro range which is a circle with a radius of about 10 tiles) or if no buildings are in range he will use it on his current target or go back and stand on his starting point. Active Skill * Levels 26 - 30 Require Enlightenment. Aid Skill is prized for his very powerful aid skill which reduces the maximum damage the aided hero can receive over any 1s period to 15% of their maximum HP. The only known way to counter this skill is with the proc on the Tyrant's Brand which at it's max level has an 80% chance for a Heroes skill to 'resist effects'. Hero Evolve can further enhance his potency by evolving new skills and abilities. His divine skill summons a powerful cadre of Guards which function to protect The Berserker for as long as they live. The skill is worded as though they prevent him from taking any damage, however that is not the case, what is actually the case is unclear and seems to depend on the game mode he is being used in. Hero Stats Glory Point Stats Notes * Berserker's stun can be used to great effect in Battle Royale in combination with Great Sage if timed properly to completely lock out enemies like Chiron from using their skill if both characters have high enough skill levels. * Berserker's divine skill absorbs a ridiculous amount of damage and can be put to great use in Coliseum and Hero Trials. heroes Category:Epic Heroes Category:Melee Heroes Category:Leader Type Heroes Category:Ground Units